


The Dark Side

by Aravise



Category: Mystery - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravise/pseuds/Aravise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1902 and Marguerite must find her fathers killer. But the further she digs, the closer she is to finding more than just a killer.So who could it be? Her mother, who has been a prisoner in her marriage for 20 years. Or could it be Mr.Gould, her fathers business partner, who has always envied her father? Or perhaps her lover. A secret and passionate love affair brought to light by an unexpected revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is only part of the first chapter. A taste of whats to come!

It was a cold night. I had just found a quiet place to rest from all the commotion. Why mother felt tonight, of all nights, was appropriate for a Ball. We just lost father and here she is traipsing about like a schoolgirl. Pathetic. I know she and father had their differences, but never would I have guessed that their marriage was a sham. I can't say I'm suprised. Mother is a bit of a tyrant, and if she doesn't get what she wants, she throws a fit. When she breaks out in a fit I can't help but laugh. She somewhat resembles an infant who was refused a sweet. But, even for her murder is not the way to get what you want. If you were to ask her her thoughts on the matter she would tell you " I'm too smart to have to resort to something so barbaric." She sees it as the layman's way to get what you want. She couldn't have killed father. She may be stubborn and infuriating, but she couldn't commit such an atrocity ...could she?


End file.
